


In Secret

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school was completely silent except for the sound of Castiel tapping his pen on his desk with anticipation. Dean was supposed to be there by then, had he forgotten? Castiel glanced at his watch to find that he was ten minutes late. He let out a deep breath, then leaned back in his chair. The sound of the door creaking open made him sigh with relief as he looked over to see Dean shutting and locking it behind him, pulling down the blind of the window. Castiel opened his mouth to talk, but Dean did first as he held up his hands. "I know I'm late, I'm sorry, I took the wrong staircase. I've been distracted lately," he explained, and Castiel quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"And what may I ask, is distracting you, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked with a little grin as he rose from his seat, wandering over to Dean. Dean smiled, giving him a kiss.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Novak, I think the answer is you," he replied. Castiel brushed his nose against Dean's with a smile.</p><p>"I love these little meetings of ours," he sighed fondly. Dean grinned, placing his hand on Castiel's waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Two was, 'On the desk,' but this turned out to be more 'over the desk' ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (also sorry i'm a day late i had to take a trip to the emergency room last night so i couldn't post!!)

The school was completely silent except for the sound of Castiel tapping his pen on his desk with anticipation. Dean was supposed to be there by then, had he forgotten? Castiel glanced at his watch to find that he was ten minutes late. He let out a deep breath, then leaned back in his chair. The sound of the door creaking open made him sigh with relief as he looked over to see Dean shutting and locking it behind him, pulling down the blind of the window. Castiel opened his mouth to talk, but Dean did first as he held up his hands. "I know I'm late, I'm sorry, I took the wrong staircase. I've been distracted lately," he explained, and Castiel quirked an eyebrow.

"And what may I ask, is distracting you, Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked with a little grin as he rose from his seat, wandering over to Dean. Dean smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Well, Mr. Novak, I think the answer is you," he replied. Castiel brushed his nose against Dean's with a smile.

"I love these little meetings of ours," he sighed fondly. Dean grinned, placing his hand on Castiel's waist.

"That's because you have a kink for public sex," Dean murmured, and Castiel elbowed him softly, yet a sly smile graced his face.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "I know you love it when I fuck you over my desk," Castiel said softly, and Dean's cheeks tinted pink. Castiel chuckled, leaning his forehead against Dean's. 

"You like it just as much," Dean whispered, their lips brushing gently.

"Then why are we talking about it instead of doing it then?" Castiel asked in a hushed tone. Dean grinned, looking him in the eye.

"Why aren't you pawing at me and slamming me up against the wall?" Dean countered, and Castiel chuckled, pulling Dean closer.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, kissing Dean's jaw once. 

"I'd like it very, very much," Dean responded, his voice already gruff. Castiel grinned viciously before he was dragging Dean over to the nearest wall, and pinning him to it. Dean smirked before he grabbed Castiel, bringing him forward so their lips could meet, and in that moment it was as if they, themselves, were two horny teenagers instead of high school teachers.

The couple knew that these little meetings had to be quick, so they wasted no time. As Dean's tongue slid into Castiel's mouth, mapping it with finesse, Castiel let out a little noise of pleasure, his hands gripping the fabric of Dean's t-shirt tighter. One hand placed on the small of Castiel's back, the other holding onto his hip, Dean pulled him closer, feeling the heat of his body, the warmth that it gave out, and relishing in it.

Soft noises of contentment filled the air as their mouths moved hotly together, their bodies pressed into the other's with want. They two moved in synchrony, as they were used to these kinds of days wherein they would end up making out or fucking in either of their locked classrooms, and it gave each one of them a thrill, made their hearts beat faster at the thought of being caught. Adrenaline always flowed rapidly through them as kisses sped up, as hands wandered and bodies rocked together. Dean was already nearly hard, and he rolled his hips forward, keeping quiet noises between him and Castiel as his dick rutted over Castiel's hip.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, and immediately aligned his own hardened cock with Dean's, rocking his hips forward so they were both holding back groans. Dean nipped at Castiel's bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and biting gingerly, then releasing it so that Castiel could suck bruises into Dean's neck, biting at his jawline, leaving reddened marks that would hopefully disappear over the weekend.

"Desk," Castiel stated simply against Dean's skin. Dean groaned a quiet, 'Yes,' in response before Castiel was bringing him over to the desk, their mouths connecting the whole way until Dean's back was pressed up against Castiel's desk. Castiel kissed him furiously before pulling away with lust blown eyes. Dean grinned, then gave Castiel's ass a little tap.

"C'mon, hurry up, I'm dying over here," Dean commented, snapping Castiel into action as he grinned, hurrying around his desk to rummage in his drawers for the lube and condom that he always kept for events like this. 

Dean fumbled with his belt, putting it on the desk as he worked with the button and zipper of his jeans. Soon, he was turned around, bent over, palms gripping the desk as he groaned in impatience. Castiel rolled his eyes, opening the lube, and drizzling some on one finger. "Calm down," Castiel said, smoothing a hand over Dean's back. "And be patient, Jesus," Castiel told Dean as he slipped one finger in, and Dean shuddered at the coldness of it.

"I'm trying," Dean grit out as he waited, this time patiently, for a second finger to slip in. 

Castiel took no extra time trying to stretch Dean, just used his fingers to gently work him open, teasing his prostate only a bit. And that was something that Dean wanted a little bit more of. "Cas, fuck, more, please," Dean hissed, trying to keep the volume low. Castiel gave one harsh drag of his fingertips over Dean's prostate and Dean bit his lip, muffling a moan.

Castiel finally had a third finger in Dean, and at this point Dean was rocking his hips backwards, making choked noises of pleasure that were barely heard. Castiel was breathing hard already, the sight of Dean enough to make his heart rate increase. Then, finally, he pulled his fingers out, and immediately unzipped his slacks, fumbling with the condom packet and the lube. 

Once he finally had himself positioned against Dean, Castiel gripped Dean’s hips, pushing in in one fluid motion. "Fuck, finally," Dean groaned, and Castiel took a deep breath before thrusting in hard. Dean raised his eyebrows, and turned his head to catch a glimpse of Castiel. "Someone's feisty today," he commented, and Castiel huffed a breath of laughter, then slammed into Dean again, enough to make him jolt forward. Dean let out a pleased groan, and Castiel smirked, thrusting in again and again until he had a quick, dirty rhythm that had Dean clutching the desk with white knuckles.

Castiel slid his hands up Dean's shirt, wishing that he could see the tan, freckled skin that he knew lay underneath. His mouth was hot against Dean's neck as he draped himself over Dean. And then, he angled each roll of his hips just right so that Dean let out a moan so loud, Castiel had to clamp a hand over his mouth. "Dean," he hissed. "We talked about this, no one can hear us," Castiel whispered. "You have to be quiet," he told Dean, who continued to moan behind Castiel's hand.

Castiel kept his hand there, knowing that Dean was vocal, and knowing that some days they had to do it like this. Dean didn't mind though, it only made him harder, made arousal stir rapidly through him as choked moans escaped behind Castiel's hand. Castiel nipped at Dean's neck, placing kisses over the bruises he had made earlier. The sensations only made Dean come closer to his climax, cresting pleasure nearing as Castiel's hot hand slid up his back, then his chest, and his thumb flicked over a nipple. 

Dean nearly bit down on Cas' hand as his other one tweaked and pinched, and Dean finally came, his legs boneless underneath him as Cas groaned quietly into Dean's skin. Castiel took his hand away as Dean panted, coming down from the high of his orgasm. Castiel, himself, bit into Dean's skin as he let out a whimper, coming while his eyes shut tight, and his hips stuttered.

The routine that they always followed was put into place immediately, condom discreetly thrown away, pants zipped, clothes straightened, and then, a sated kiss with smiles on their faces. Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck, placing a soft kiss there. "Mmm, I love you," he whispered happily. Dean smiled, ruffling his hair.

"I love you too, babe," he replied before encircling his arms around Castiel's waist. "You wanna get something to eat now? I'm sure you worked up quite the appetite," Dean teased, and Castiel nudged Dean with a soft grin.

"Yes, I would, for your information," he responded.

"Cheeseburgers?" Dean questioned, and Castiel nodded with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo tell me what you thought!! this was kind of a straightforward work since i'm getting a little worn out from writing lots of foreplay and anything that isn't porn basically :/ still the same i hope you liked it!!


End file.
